


U.N.I

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [10]
Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Coming Out, Crushes, Established Relationship, F/M, Gay, Kissing, LGBT, Love, M/M, New Relationship, Realisation of feelings, Realising Sexual Orientation, Song fic, coming out story, hidden love, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: So am I close to you if it’s over?
Relationships: David Posner/Donald Scripps
Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	U.N.I

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing 12 days of Songfic’s for Halloween. Not halloween related just a challenge to write everyday
> 
> U.N.I  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwIaNkWgPDM

Donald Scripps was a heavy sleeper. It had been something that had been commented on over his childhood, how he could fall asleep at the drop of a hat and sleep a solid eight hours. As a teenager, he used to spend his days off school asleep till noon much to his mother’s chagrin. He had never had problems with sleep until he was at university. He transitioned through school to university with ease. He felt competent in all of his classes, he had a good social life, even his love life had taken a turn. 

His relationship with God had changed once he was in university and he felt more comfortable with his religion to explore the world of dating. He went out with a few girls. He had a few drunken snogs in clubs before stumbling home to have some disappointing foreplay with whoever it was. Then everything changed. 

It wasn’t expected. His first relationship. In fact, it came as a surprise to both parties. It had happened when the two of them were studying. Scripps and his best friend Posner. Posner had come out a few years prior and Scripps had never judged him for it. They had been sitting on Posner’s bed writing out essays for the retrospective classes and listening to the radio when Scripps had stopped cold in his tracks, placed his pen down and turned to his friend. He was still writing, his tongue jutted out just a tad in concentration which gave Scripps a funny feeling in his stomach which he had only ever gotten when he was being kissed by those girls in those bars or when he watched Cassandra in ‘Only fools and Horses’. Posner glanced up and realised his friend was looking at him and said, ‘what?’   
‘Nothing,’ Scripps said watching as Posner went back to writing before he got comfy and said, ‘actually Pos, can I asked you a question?’   
‘What?’ he replied.   
‘Can I ask you a question?’   
‘Sure,’ Posner said expecting something run of the mill. Scripps took a deep breath before he spoke and Posner carried on writing.   
‘How-how did you know?’ Scripps said stumbling to the end of his sentence, ‘how did you know you were, you know gay?’ Posner looked up immediately as the last word was uttered and he looked at him incredulously.  
‘What?’ Posner said.  
‘How did you know? Like I know you liked Dakin but did you know before that? Was it just him that triggered it,’ Scripps trailed off obviously uncomfortable as he broached the subject matter with his friend. He had never questioned Posner’s sexual identity. Until recently it wasn’t of much interest to him. He had never really thought of Posner as a sexual being if he was honest. It wasn’t often that you thought about your friends like that. But a few days before this he had seen Posner in a different light. He wasn’t doing anything particularly alluring. They had gone out to the newest coffee shop in town and Posner was enjoying a cappucino that had given him a moustache. Scripps had watched him talk, unknowingly having froth on his face and it had endeared him to Scripps. His heart had thumped in his chest at how cute it was. He wondered why he felt that way and so feeling brave he had broached the subject with his friend.  
‘I don’t know,’ Posner said placing his books down, ‘I guess I always just knew really. I never had that yearning for girls that lads are supposed to.   
‘But that doesn’t mean you liked boys?’ Scripps asked. Posner’s answer didn’t reassure him.   
‘No,’ Posner said, ‘but I knew I was different. And then Dakin came along and it was like a light switch on. I’d never felt an attraction to a woman like that. And then I got over Dakin and there were other boys I liked I just figured it out from there.’   
‘But what if say someone liked girls but had theses feelings about boys that seemed more than just friendly, would they be gay?’ Posner turned to his friend and smiled, ‘well, just because this person’s a little confused doesn’t mean they’re gay. Maybe they need to experiment a little, feel out what’s right for them.’  
‘Like date someone?’   
‘Maybe,’ Posner said before he placed a hand on his friend’s hand and said, ‘Scripps it’s okay you know.’  
Scripps had said nothing, only nodded and then overtook by a sudden urge he had leant forward and kissed his friend gently on the lips. And that was it.   
They had dated for almost a year. They had fallen in love. And just shy of their year anniversary they had split up and though it had been amicable and understanding their relationship had changed. They couldn’t be friends like they had been and pretty soon it was hard to be in the same room as each other without one of them feeling sad. That was when Scripps’ problems had started. Though to the outside world he appeared put together behind close doors he was a wreck. He was sad all the time and everything reminded him of Posner. He barely went out. When he could be bothered to shower it was usually so he had a sanctuary where he could cry without being judged. He barely ate which mean he barely went home as his mother had started commenting on how his jeans hung off his hips and his jumpers engulfed him. 

Also, he couldn’t sleep. Tonight hadn’t been good. He had been looking for something under his bed, moving the boxes of stuff he had accumulated in his time at uni out of the way in the search for it when he had knocked a box over allowing its contents to spill out across the floor of his bedroom. He had started slinging things back in when he came across it. It was a book of poems. In their search for Oxbridge success the pair had learned most of these off by heart and though Keats wasn’t Scripps’ favourite poet he loved listening to Posner recite the poems whilst he lay on his legs, allowing the boy’s nimble fingers to comb through his hair as he read. 

He had into a seated position after postponing the search and sitting with his back to the bed as he looked at the book in his hands. It had knocked him for six, tears had stung at his eyes as a tsunami tide of sadness overcame him. He had spent the rest of the night listless before he fell into bed exhausted but unable to sleep. He lay there, his eyes wide open and stinging with fatigue, unable to sleep as his mind pondered what Posner was doing right now. They had grown apart sure but he did still love him. 

That’s why you and I,   
Ended over UNI,  
And I said that’s fine,   
But you’re the only one who knows I lied.


End file.
